Faithful Lovers
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Almost two years have passed ever since the life changing training camp was held at Maki's beach house. Now the former second year trio have also graduated and plan to move into the same home as the former third year trio. After resolving their issues on where they would all live, a barrage of problems arise and many changes have begun to occur. Third genre is Romance.


Hey guys, I'm back once again. Please don't hurt me for being gone for a while, I became gravely ill for a while and I am still recovering, so I am not able to update as quickly as I would like to.

Now, this here is a sneak peak to the sequel of "The Love that Began by the Sea." This story will turn out to be a bit different than what most of you will expect, but it will, nonetheless, catch your attention.

* * *

It's summer once again and Nozomi and Umi are obviously still together. Everyone is still together after so long, Honoka and Eri are still going strong, Nico and Maki are still the same old tsundere couple. Most of all Hanayo, Kotori, and Rin pair has managed to be in a perfect cycle of kisses and snuggles without the least bit of worries. However, it only takes a year for things to change.

Now that the school year has ended a while ago, Nozomi has graduated the previous year and now Umi has graduated as well. Nozomi, Eli, and surprisingly Nico all go to the same university. After seeing that they all have a chance to become a group once again, the former second year trio decided to apply to the same university as well. The former first year trio also promised to work hard to get to the same university as them, but for now they are currently all in summer classes.

The six are currently in a cafe, not far from their university, and are currently talking about how where they are going to live. Before Umi, Honoka, and Kotori had been accepted into the university, they all decided to live in the new apartment Nozomi's parents had rented since it was close to their school. Now, they needed to figure out how they were going to live together.

"Well, we can all move into the dorms." Nico suggested, as she drank her caramel macchiato.

"But there could be a chance that we aren't roommates with one another." Eri pointed out.

"Well, why don't we find a house to fit the six of us?" Kotori threw out another idea.

"But then what'll happen next year when Hanayo, Rin, and Maki have all graduated?" Nozomi explained further. "If we get an apartment and suddenly get a new one, it's going to be very expensive."

"Maybe we can get a house that fits nine people, so we don't have to worry about moving again." Honoka gave a good idea.

"That is a good idea." Umi admitted.

"See!" Honoka excitedly slammed her hands on the table.

"But how are we able to pay for a house that fits nine people with only six people paying for it."

"Uh..." Honoka sunk back to her seat.

"That isn't a bad idea though, if we can somehow find the money to make for the other three. We can manage to pay for the house. I'll call my parents to see if-" Nozomi was about to excuse herself when she was interrupted.

"I've got it!" Honoka suddenly stood, surprising everyone.

"What exactly is it that you've got?" Nico asked while trying to slow down her heartbeat.

"Well, there's nine of us right?" Everyone nodded and Nico gave a look to Honoka that said 'no, duh'. "But the thing is we're all dating each other. So, if we find a house that has four bedrooms big enough for two to three people and at least three bathrooms, wouldn't that be perfect for us?" Everyone went silent and thought about it, after they thought about it, they realized that Honoka was right.

"T-that's actually a really good idea Honoka..." Umi said in disbelief, the other four nodded slowly.

"Hey, don't act as if I only have bad ideas. I can have good ideas too, y'know!" Honoka pouted, making everyone laugh.

"So, I guess that means Umi-chan and I are in one room." Umi nodded at the Nozomi's words.

"I'll be with Honoka in another." Honoka grabbed Eri's arm and hugged it tightly, making the blonde blush slightly, but also smile.

"I'll be with Maki next year-" Nico was about to continue, but Nozomi pointed something out.

"Or you can stay with Kotori-chan for now because you might get lonely sleeping in a room all by yourself Nicocchi."

"W-who says I'll be lonely?!"

"Well, who was it that would always sleep in my room because she was feeling lonely?" Nico turned red and the others laughed.

"Also, who would sleep in my room because her room was too dark?"

"H-hey, why am I getting dragged into this?" Eri blushed from being embarrassed. Everyone, but the two that was teased, began to laugh.

"A-anyways, we should start looking for a house immediately. I suggest we all look around for a house that fits our standards." Eri tried to slip away from the embarrassment she felt at the moment.

"Good idea. Nicocchi and Kotori-chan, you two go visit the real estate buildings near here , while Umi-chan and I will go look around Tokyo together, and Ericchi and Honoka-chan, you two can look around in Akihabara.

"Okay then, we'll head out now." Honoka got up from her seat and waved goodbye to the others as Eri followed her lead.

"We'll also head out now, contact us if you find something we're looking for." Umi told the two fashionistas of Muse before she and Nozomi departed.

"Hm..." Nico was thinking and Kotori became curious about what Nico was thinking about.

"What's wrong Nico-chan?"

"Hm... oh nothing. I was just trying to remember if my mother told me about good areas to move in to."

"Did you happen to remember any?"

"No, but we can look for some ourselves. I'll just text her about it just in case we don't find anything." Nico took out her phone and began to text her mother. After she was done, she and Kotori left the café and searched around the area for the house they were looking for.

* * *

An hour of failed attempts later...

"Ah, there's not a single house around here that matches the one we're looking for!" Nico grumbled.

"There, there Nico-chan. I'm sure we'll find one soon, or maybe the others have found something." Kotori rubbed the older one's back to try and soothe her, which actually worked.

"I guess you're right. Come on, let's keep looking around." They were about to keep searching, but Nico received a text from someone. Se took out her phone and checked who it was. "Oh, it's from mom."

Nico unlocked her phone and checked the message.

"No way!" Nico's sudden outburst surprised Kotori enough to make her jump.

"What is it?"

"Look!" Nico shoved the phone in front of Kotori's face and Kotori's eyes widened at what she saw.

"Ah! We should go there now!" The two began to run as fast as they could, not bothering to even contact the others on what they just found.

"Come on Kotori-chan, we might miss our chance." Nico grabbed Kotori's hand, so she could match Nico's speed. Nico may not have been the fastest, but what she just came to know about gave her Rin's speed and stamina. Unbeknownst to her, Kotori, for some odd reason, felt her face heat up slightly as she ran. Kotori shrugged it off, thinking it was only the adrenaline. However, she couldn't have been more wrong as that simple little thing, would lead to unexpected complications down the road.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you can leave a review of what you think. Thanks again and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
